


Just friends? More than

by yeahmalec



Series: Malec AUs [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Malec, art alec, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahmalec/pseuds/yeahmalec
Summary: The 'I'm kinda late on my assignments so you're helping me not to fail this class' AU





	Just friends? More than

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY apologize for some possible typos, I PROMISE to check this again on the morning. I've tried to check it twice now and haven't seen anything too alarming

Alec feels small and invisible when he hangs his head low, standing in front of one of the class doors. His bag slungs on his shoulders that are slouched down. He nervously bites his lips and kicks the wall softly with the tip of his toes, breathing unevenly. 

Alec has always been quick to get anxiety over small things that shouldn't matter. It's a bad habit that he hates, especially on days like this. Alec Lightwood has never been good at handling his anxiety. The only method he owns is drowning in the simple pleasure of music and the comfort of his bed. Standing in front of the art class is the opposite of that.

Alec closes his eyes when he hears heel drag against the floor in the empty hall. They come closer and closer until halt and Alec can sense the other body now in his space as he quirks his eyes open hesitantly. He lets out a soft grunt and follows his teacher into the classroom, softly shutting the door behind him. 

Alec observes the way his teacher settles down the numerous files she has in her hands and the way she sighs with her lips pursed together. Someone else's actions are also a triggering thing to Alec's anxiety. 

He sits in front of the desk, putting his bag down and crossing his hands on his lap while looking down. Alec patiently waits for his name to be spoken so he'd know for sure that this is it, now he has to talk. But it doesn't happen for a while and it concerns him even more than the reason he's in the room to begin with. 

''So,'' Alec starts quietly after a brief silence. ''I know why I'm here. If that's what you were going to ask,'' he continues when seeing her teacher part her lips.

''I'm aware you know,'' she replies softly. ''Do you also know how to avoid being here?'' She asks and Alec doesn't ponder her question, instantly knowing the answer. He shrugs mindlessly and shakes his head, eyes escaping hers. ''You're failing the class, Alexander.''

''Just Alec, thank you,'' he replies instantly after. ''And yes, I know I'm failing but I can't... Do anything about it. Not to be rude or disrespectful but the subjects here don't do anything for me. I don't paint something worth an A out of no inspiration.''

She sighs and rubs her forehead. ''I understand. But something's got to change. Either you try to finish your interrupted assignments before the class ends or you do extra work throughout the weeks before the next classes.''

''But that - The class ends two weeks. And there are more than four weeks of stuff unfinished,'' Alec utters out, ''And the extra would sabotage my others classes,'' he adds as if talking to himself in a state of panic. 

''Yes,'' the teacher nods. ''But they are the options to not failing your class,'' she continues and Alec sighs deeply. ''Let me know tomorrow, alright?'' Alec only nods before getting up and taking his bag, mind conquered by anxious thoughts. It's one class that he might fail yet it feels like this is his future being destructed by Alec himself. 

He makes his way directly into the boy's stall, leaning against the sink with his head in his hands. He's happy the brief discussion is settled after school hours so he can sulk silently in the bathroom by himself without having to fear anyone pushing his head in a toilet. It hasn't happened to him before but certainly would've if Jace hadn't been such a jerk from his early ages. 

Alec sighs and it echoes in the bathroom. He stares at his reflection in the mirror - the bags under his eyes, his raven hair obliterating half of his forehead and his skin is so pale, that he looks slightly sickly. It's not a look that suits him but Alec doesn't care. He is the result of too little sleep hours and stress. 

Alec flinches when the door opens and small panic rises in him until he realises it must be the school janitor. But it's not. As he instantly sees a student from the corner of his eye, he collects his bag from the floor and turns around. 

''Are you Alec?'' 

Alec stops from moving and furrows his arched brows, turning to look at the students standing there, fiddling his fingers. ''Yes,'' he whispers, still taking his bag to hang back on his shoulder. He keeps a safe distance between them just if someone holding grudges over something Jace has said would actually come and dip Alec in the dirty toilet water. 

''I'm Magnus,'' he says and doesn't move, clearly noticing Alec's cautiousness. ''Uhm - I'm from your art class. And I'm not - I wasn't eavesdropping but heard what the teacher said.'' He says and Alec only hums. Alec is an observer, it's clear. And he can't escape his mind or control his eyes as they wander around the student from his class and his exterior. 

''Pretty pathetic, huh?'' Alec's voice is a hum and a mumble, eyes detaching to the floor and his shoes. 

''No,'' Magnus hurriedly says. ''I just thought - Well, this might be weird considering we - Or you don't know me but I just thought,'' he breathes in, taking a step forward. Alec knows Magnus. Not as a person but as the best artist in their class. ''If you'd like some tutoring?''

Alec's furrow grows deeper as he clears his throat, eyes shooting up to meet Magnus' that are already staring at Alec. ''I - What?''

''Tutoring,'' Magnus repeats. ''I just don't want you or anyone to fail the class. It sucks. And since I've done my assignments I thought maybe I could try and help you? I've seen your work and it's impressive.''

''It's not. Pathetic actually,'' Alec shrugs like he's used to stating it. ''But no thank you. I'll manage by myself,'' he gives his classmate a tight smile.

''Are you sure?'' Alec nods and Magnus shakes his head. ''No, you're not. Look, Alec, if you're _really_ sure you'll do fine by yourself then okay but I can see that you're struggling. So let me just help you. You won't even have to show anything let me just... Help you. In the library or somewhere.'' 

Alec stares at Magnus' eyes with surprising ease, swaying from one leg to another on minimal movement. He seems to consider it. ''Why'd you want to help me? No one really does anything for others if it doesn't benefit them.''

''Ah, of course, it'll benefit me,'' Magnus gives out a small smirk. ''I'll get mind pleasure from helping someone.'' 

''Just that?'' Alec questions further. ''Do you... Want payment? Help too? I - Normal people don't just... Hand out help.''

''I am not a normal person, then,'' Magnus smiles more and Alec gives him a small, smile lacking chuckle. ''No payment. Just to help you.''

Alec furrows his brows even more than he thinks is possible but takes a cautious step forward, nipping his bottom lip nervously in thought. ''Okay.'' It's a simple statement, barely audible as Alec stops closer to Magnus. 

''Okay?'' Magnus asks to confirm and Alec nods. ''You're supposed to say okay. We could've had our little fault in our stars moment here but apparently not.'' Magnus' voice is humorous and Alec only shakes his head in confusion. Magnus widens his eyes, ''Do not tell me you haven't seen the fault in our stars,'' he gasps with a dramatic edge to his voice. 

''Okay, I won't,'' Alec says. ''Only because I take your feelings into consideration.''

''How generous,'' Magnus smiles jokingly as Alec takes a courageous step forward. Glamour oozes out of Magnus' movements as he backs up against the door to open it, letting Alec leave first. They don't make plans, they don't talk when they walk along the lockers of the school halls.

''I -'' Alec starts, clearing his throat and frightened that Magnus might not be interested. But when Magnus turns his head to him with an intrigued lift of brows, he continues. ''I thought you'd put my head in the toilet, at first. Or that you were someone who would put my head in the toilet.''

''What?'' Magnus laughs, the corner of his eyes wrinkling adoringly. ''Why?''

''Well, no matter how much glitz and glitter you hoard and how much you smile, you looked kind of... Intimidating,'' Alec confesses, some confusion for his own words evident in his voice. ''I blame your cheekbones. They are quite sharp.'' 

''Well, thank you,'' Magnus nods. ''And you looked like someone I could put in the toilet. Really cute and small,'' he adds and Alec parts his lips. ''Not like bad kind of small but like... Vulnerable kind of. Not that you are small, I mean look at your arms, they look gorgeous under that fabric,'' he motions to Alec's black long sleeve shirt. 

''Oh,'' Alec hums. ''Thanks. I guess.'' 

They keep up small talking before approaching a road end where Magnus turns to the left and Alec continues walking forward. They didn't say anything until Alec heard Magnus shout his name and run after him. Magnus gave Alec his number and insisted that Alec would contact him about times when he was comfortable. It was slightly awkward, Magnus wanted to give Alec a hug but Alec impatiently shook his hand before walking to his home road. Magnus turned to his home giddy like he always is when meeting another person. Even someone like Alec - extremely repressed and downturned, clearly not experienced with friendships. 

**~○~**

The next day in school Magnus misses the first period and it somewhat confuses Alec. He enjoyed Magnus' humble and constant grabble when he couldn't find anything to say. 

Alec still hasn't texted Magnus. He's too nervous to do so, scared that perhaps he'd annoy Magnus. He hopes Magnus would've insisted to get Alec's phone since he is the one to have the courage to text first. Alec doesn't - he never has. 

Alec can't concentrate on his lesson. He's too busy thinking how he's never noticed Magnus. Of course, he has previously marked his existence but never paid more attention. But then again, despite Magnus being wonderfully extravagant, Alec never notices anyone.

Magnus comes to second class. He continues making Alec grin with witty jokes and small mumbles under his breath and for the first time when Alec sits willingly next to someone, he doesn't mind the talking. He really doesn't. And he doesn't mind the silence between them as they walk beside each other on the halls, or the not close to awkward silence when they sit together through lunch. 

The day passes like that. Magnus mostly talking and Alec staring at him, grinning and sometimes answering with something short. They've settled to go to the library to go through some ways to flame Alec's inspiration after school and he looks forward to it, even if he's spent the day with him. 

''I've been into fashion since like... When I was nine,'' Magnus memorizes. ''I always loved to consider different outfits and my aunt says I was crazy about clothes,'' he smiles, eyes glued to the grey cement while sometimes glancing at Alec's side profile. ''I still do. You should see my closet. Or a room full of clothes, rather. It's really big,'' he hums. 

''Everything I own can be packed in a suitcase,'' Alec states calmly. ''A kid suitcase. Those you get from toy stores.'' Magnus only shakes his head, continuing talking about himself. Usually, Alec would have told someone to shut up but he enjoys listening to Magnus. 

They diverge from their original path to take a quick stop at Magnus' favourite coffee shop - Magnus demands Alec choose something and Alec demands to be the one to pay. They end up splitting the bill when Alec says he won't leave his pride in the shop and Magnus only gives his shoulder a pump. 

Alec ends up loving what proved to be Magnus' favourite coffee. Magnus ends up enjoying the sight of Alec sighing in bliss with his eyes closed. And they both end up enjoying the silence in the library even though they might get a little too loud sometimes. 

''So, what usually inspires you?'' Magnus asks while taking a sip from his big cup of coffee, wiping off the cream moustache he feels above his lips. 

''Um... I don't know,'' Alec mumbles quietly. ''Things that make me feel something. Like... Sometimes just the wind going through my hair or... A scent that brings back memories. But not... Not the school flowers or vases I'm supposed to paint.''

''I understand,'' Magnus nods. 

Alec quirks his eyebrow. ''Do you? I mean, everything you do is worth an A.''

Magnus rolls his eyes with a twist to his lip. ''Of course. But I'm always not inspired either. I just force it out.''

''Well, I can't,'' Alec sighs, leaning his cheek to his palm. ''Which is why I'm going to fail that class.''

''Shut up, you are not going to end up failing that class,'' Magnus says, turning to dig his bag to get up some books out on the table. ''There are few poetic books that sometimes inspire me,'' he explains and pushes the black covered books of a series toward Alec, who opens one of them. 

''Quotes,'' he simply states with a slight surprise pressed into his tone. 

''Yes,'' Magnus replies. ''Really beautiful quotes, might I add,'' he says and Alec nods with a hum, eyes glued to the old pages, reading through them. 

''I feel...'' Alec starts, tongue trapped between his lips. ''Nothing,'' he finishes and closes the book. Magnus nods with pursed lips.

''I thought so, but it was worth the shot,'' he says and piles up the books next to them. Alec stares into Magnus' eyes for too many seconds, solely to sign that there's nothing wrong with the books since Magnus' face expression seems disappointed. 

''Alright, next,'' Magnus takes another small sip from his drink.

They spend hours (that feels like less) in the library, going through numerous ideas and books, sometimes even vanishing from their plan and starting to talk about whatever nonsense. It feels nice to know that now, Alec has a friend. Or at least he considers Magnus as a friend - he has Jace, Isabelle, Clary and the others but they're family more than friends. But then again, Alec can't consider Magnus as a friend. He says to tutor him or at least try and help him in his problem. That's all there is.

For the next few days, they communicate by texting and calling. Magnus has been slightly busy and missing classes, unable to reach Alec when he's available. But even Magnus' calls have made Alec already finish two assignments. He couldn't contain his smile when he returned them to his teacher. 

Alec finds himself smiling more often. Especially when walking the halls of the school beside Magnus, who would sometimes out of nowhere gasp and change the subject in the middle of his sentence, clinging to Alec's arm. He can feel the goofy smile on his face. He even enjoys Magnus grabbling about some stupid celebrities that Alec shows no interest for and still doesn't complain. 

''So, today's session _we_ will begin to draw,'' Magnus talks excitedly and seems to be more than Alec is. He's afraid that Magnus is going to judge him even though he knows Magnus isn't like that. He's nothing close to that. 

''What?'' He asks. 

''Human faces,'' Magnus smiles widely and Alec can't help but not put a fight against the smile spreading on his face. ''Just because most of the assignments discover the human face and every small detail so you'll get to draw me.''

''Y-you?''

''Yes,'' Magnus still smiles until it slightly drops, ''I mean of course you can draw whoever you want to. I won't be telling you who to draw if that's -''

''No, I'd like to draw your face,'' Alec says and Magnus nods, biting his bottom lip. They continue walking, taking shy glances at each other while their shoulders occasionally bump. They take a seat on a nearby bench at the schoolyard and Alec turns to Magnus, taking a deep inhale to gain his attention. 

''What?'' Magnus huffs. 

''Would you like to come to my place?'' Alec asks. ''A little after school. Libraries are nice but... We could go to my place. I live with my sister but she won't be home so... Maybe?''

''Maybe?'' Magnus puffs out with raised brows. ''More like definitely.''

Alec nods and scoots closer to Magnus when he pulls out a few sketches he drew of his cat the previous night. They're pretty and Alec's eyes zoom out to Magnus' lips, torn between staring at the crimson colour of his lips or the lovely glint in his eyes. 

After school, they walk together again. They end up standing in silence when they should part before Magnus finally dares to move and give Alec a hug. It's like a peck on the lips - certain but fast. And Magnus only loves it when Alec pulls him back when he tries to escape, hugging him back. They act like nothing happened when they pull back and settle a time when they'd meet. 

Alec smiles the whole way back home.

Magnus bites his lips to swallow giggles. 

**~○~**

''Jace, are you kidding me?'' Alec's voice is a low grumble when he collects the few dishes and beer bottles. He's anxious and nervous while collecting his boxers and shirts all over the rooms.

Jace has dropped by Alec's and Isabelle's apartment when they were both out of the house and torn it apart. The cushions from the couch are taken to the floor, shirts and beer bottles everywhere along with empty chip bags. ''He's supposed to be here in ten minutes, can you please help me?'' Alec speaks in panic when Jace continues eating shirtless and leaning against one of the door frames. 

''Who is he?'' 

''Magnus,'' Alec answers, placing the red cushions to their place. ''My art tutor to help me pass class.''

''Ohh,'' Jace smirks and wiggles his brows. 

Magnus had texted Alec to get his address, saying he had to run some arranges for his cat before coming so he'd come straight to Alec's apartment. He was fine with it and still is until he discovered the mess Jace had made. Now, he's all in panic state and Jace isn't helping. Not that Jace ever helps when it's about cleaning. 

''Put a shirt on,'' Alec nearly screams with a high pitched voice, running across the rooms to drag the clothes out. ''And get out of the apartment too,'' he adds. He's already hot and perspiring from all the running around the house and nearly slipping occasionally. 

When Alec's in the bathroom making sure he doesn't smell bad, the doorbell rings and just because Jace and Alec have known each other for their whole lives, his eyes widen. _Fuck this_ runs repeatedly around his mind when he hears the door open and he hurries to the door where Jace is still shirtless, talking to Magnus with a smirk on his face while still eating the chips. 

Alec pushes Jace away, awkwardly leaning against the door. ''Hey,'' he greets Magnus who seems equally confused about how nervous Alec feels. ''Come in. Jace was just about to leave,'' he takes a brief glance at Jace who scolds him. ''Just... Take one of my shirts, put it on and go,'' he sternly orders when Magnus walks in. 

''I love the style,'' he comments while his eyes observe the open apartment. 

''Izzy's styling,'' Alec says. ''You two would really get along. She likes, all that...'' Alec motions to his face and eyes, nearly poking his hazels. ''That, whatever it's called. I can't remember.''

''Makeup,'' Magnus says and Alec nods. ''So, who's our prince charming?'' He nods to Jace who's dressed in (fortunately) his own shirt. 

''Ah, that's Jace,'' Alec mumbles. ''My adoptive brother. He's annoying and frustrating and can't keep a life up himself,'' he continues while eyeing him. 

''I heard that.'' Jace walks to them and slams his palm against Alec's back, making him squint his eyes. 

''Could you...'' Alec motions to the door, ready to get Jace out of sight and be alone with Magnus. Jace only winks at Magnus like Alec wouldn't even be there and wiggles his brows, signing his hands to Alec. Magnus only laughs softly before Jace is gone. 

''I'm sorry about him. He can be a weird person sometimes,'' Alec shrugs. ''Are you hungry? Or thirsty?'' Alec feels like it's suddenly extremely awkward between them. ''Or do you just want to get started?''

''Just started,'' Magnus says and Alec nods, sucking in breath. 

''My room's here.'' he leads Magnus through one of the white doors into his room. He closes the door and feels, once again, too nervous to even breathe evenly when Magnus' eyes observe all around his room. ''It's different from the other rooms. Just because Isabelle didn't touch this one.''

''I like this one too,'' Magnus says. ''It holds character,'' he adds. 

Alec stops talking when Magnus sits down on his bed, pulling out his own set of expensive looking pens and papers. Alec never knew paper could look expensive. They sit close to each other, legs crossed together, leaning close. Magnus keeps staring at Alec like he's hypnotized or unable to move while Alec takes quick glances at his face, focusing on his paper. The heat spreads to his cheeks every time looking at Magnus. 

''Can you - um,'' Alec hesitantly places his fingers under Magnus' chin, tilting it to the right the tiniest bit, causing a smile on Magnus' lips. ''It's just - I can, uh - I can get the curve of your lip right.'' 

''Does it look good? The curve?''

''Uh, yes,'' Alec stutters constantly around Magnus and he hates it. The small space set between them isn't really helping either because he can feel Magnus' cloth covered skin against his and the warmth. ''It does.''

Alec continues to draw the lower part of Magnus' face for some time until sighing and settling the paper on his lap. Magnus' brows immediately knit together, hand covering Alec's wrist. ''What's wrong?''

''I can't get it right,'' Alec sighs, lifting his head. They're so close. ''Your lips. I can't get them right and I -,'' he clears his throat and stares at the tip of Magnus' cute button nose. ''And I need to - to get it right.'' 

Magnus doesn't say anything when he takes Alec's hands in his and guides it to his face. He lets his warm fingers slowly settle to his soft lips. ''Always know who you're drawing,'' he says calmly, dragging the tip of Alec's fingers along the smooth curve of his bottom lip. ''Their faces. Bodies. _Skin_. It's the most important thing to remember. How they look, how they _feel_.''

Alec only hums, letting Magnus move his hand smoothly along his pink lips. It's too soon when he settles it down, glancing back to Alec. He curls Alec's hand into a fist and presses a delicate kiss on his knuckles. 

''Try again.''

Alec tries again numerous times before he gets it, sure that the blush is on his cheeks and doesn't fade away. He finishes a drawing of Magnus and doesn't know how he feels about it. But Magnus' smile ensures Alec. 

''Great, this is amazing,'' he speaks. ''Now you only have to draw a target of our interest and draw them and that'll be one of your assignments done too.''

Alec hesitates strongly before speaking. ''Can I give this? I'm - I like this one and if it's okay with you...''

''Of course you can,'' Magnus says and Alec promises, Magnus never stops smiling. ''Well now that one assignment is down, I... Should be going,'' he mutters and Alec's shoulders slump without him knowing. 

''Do you have to?'' Alec is quick to ask before Magnus can even make movement to leave the bed they're so comfortably settled in. ''Or would you like to... Do something with me? We can stay here or... I know a milkshake shop?''

Magnus doesn't leave. They go to that shop Alec mentioned and Alec pays more than willingly. They stay there for a small while and Alec opens up about his life - Telling Magnus about him coming out and his brother Max and just himself in general.

The trip to going back to Alec's apartment is glorious. They walk with fingers constantly brushing against each other and sometimes they'd loop together as they walk through the door back to Alec's apartment. Isabelle's already home and he only sends Alec a teasing smile when she sees Alec and Magnus.

 _Fingers looped together_ , they walk back into Alec's room. They just lay on the bed, speaking and Alec doesn't dispute the fact that yes, he keeps looking at Magnus' lips. And yes, Magnus keeps looking at his. 

Magnus ends up spending the night. He borrows Alec's shorts and sleeps shirtless next to Alec, keeping his space. Nevertheless the attempts, he wakes up at six like always. Their legs are tangled together and face dangerously close and Magnus would love to stay and not remove his body from the warmth of Alec and his blankets. But he has to.

He leaves a small message on one of the white papers on the table and Alec finds it after waking up. Even though he prefers Magnus next to him, he smiles at the message and hides it so that he won't lose it.

_I had to leave early to get my stuff. You look adorable when you sleep. See you at school?_

_Magnus._

It's the same morning when they're talking frantically about an opening art gallery Magnus would like to visit with Alec when something that pushes Alec off the edge happens. 

Magnus is nearly pushed to the ground by a guy walking right from in between them.

''Get out of my way, faggot,'' he laughs at Magnus who only shoots his eyes to the ground, stepping away from him to avoid trouble. 

''Why don't you go around? I'm sure you have some sense of direction,'' Alec says, nearly spits out in disgust softly laced in his voice. He hates the upset expression plastered on Magnus' face. 

''Why don't you take your and your friend's faggot asses back to where they fucking belong.'' The discussion doesn't go further until he feels a fist crash against his lip, splitting it open as the taste of blood floods into Alec's mouth.

He's not the violent kind. But he doesn't think when he swings his own against the guy's jaw and another one straight across his face, knocking the male on the ground. Some students stare from where they stand as Alec turns to Magnus, who's staring with wide eyes. 

Alec walks closer to Magnus, ''You okay?'' He asks and Magnus only observes his face. He slowly lifts his hand to the side of Alec's face, thumb swiping over the blood on his lip that's busted. Alec wants to lean into the warmth of his hand but can't until he's ripped off by Magnus, softly dragged outside the school where they sit down on the grass.

Magnus takes out a water bottle and cotton pads from his backpack, earning a questionable look from Alec. He only mutters something about makeup before wetting the pad with a little water, pressing it against Alec's lip to wipe off the blood. Alec hisses only slightly. 

Magnus purposefully stares at Alec's lips longer than necessary until he leans over without a warning, stopping just before their lips connect enough for it to be a kiss. They hover over each other and brush together before Magnus takes the step and presses them softly together.

The kiss is soft and smooth, tongues sweeping on bottom lips to get used to it. They move in symphony peacefully and softly, introducing one to another.

 **~○~**

It confuses Alec how he's been able to keep off contact with Magnus for two days. He regrets hitting the guy and he regrets not dragging Magnus out of the scene. He hates how because of Alec, Magnus got called the name he did and because of Alec, there was sadness on Magnus' face.

Alec hates all of that. 

He has one last assignment left. He's not proud of any of the ones he's done by himself but time's nearly up and he has to hurry. He just doesn't know how to do the last one. 

His last work is supposed to describe happiness and how it feels in picture. Right now it's not exactly what Alec's feeling - he feels stupidness. Ignoring Magnus' texts and calls makes him feel stupid. Going near Magnus so that someone can call him a faggot makes him feel even more stupid. 

''Hey, are you okay?'' Isabelle asks from the kitchen when she sees Alec entering the apartment.

''Oh yeah, sure,'' Alec shrugs. 

''No, you're not,'' Isabelle says and sits next to Alec who has taken a seat on the couch. ''What's going on?''

Alec shakes his head. ''Just some guys. They called Magnus a faggot a few days ago and well, I punched the guy and got in trouble for it. Now, I've been ignoring Magnus for a few days and it's really... Frustrating.''

''Why are you ignoring him? And is that lip from the same guy?'' Isabelle asks seriously although cracks a chuckle when Alec nods, ''I mean, that is quite stupid.''

''Because if I would've been somewhere else other than clinging to Magnus he would've never been called that. You should've seen his face.'' Alec mumbles. ''It's for the best, really.''

''It's not, actually. That's dumb,'' Isabelle says and her brother can see the way annoyance is growing in her. ''You don't ignore friends because of something like that.''

''I guess not,'' Alec says, getting up from the couch. ''What's done is done, can't change that,'' he hurriedly shrugs before walking into his room, clutching his phone in his hand. 

He stares at Magnus' number for a few minutes before his shaking fingers. He scribbles out a small _sorry, been busy_ and sends it. He locks up his phone, settling next to his bed even though it vibrates there several times. Alec fights off the urge to call Magnus. 

_Faggot._

**~○~**

''Alec!''

Alec tries to walk faster when he hears Magnus' name. Only he can't because his hand comes to Alec's shoulder to stop him. ''What the hell? Where have you been? And why haven't you been answering my texts and calls?'' He asks with an angry look. 

''I told you,'' Alec says. ''I have been busy.''

''No you haven't,'' Magnus rolls his gorgeous eyes. ''What's up?''

Alec shakes his shoulders. ''Nothing, I already told you.''

''Okay,'' Magnus nods, ''Well, what about your assignments? When do you want to meet up?'' It sounds like a desperate plea to see Alec again but Magnus doesn't care. 

''I finished them on my own,'' Alec says. ''So we _don't_ have to meet up anymore.'' 

Something flashes in Magnus' eyes and his lips part. He takes his hand off from Alec's shoulder, stepping backwards. '' _Oh_ ,'' he mumbles, eyes suddenly full of panic. ''I - Sorry, I just - I've read the situation wrong. You see I thought there was... _Something_ happening here but clearly it's... Just the assignments.'' 

''Yes,'' Alec nods. 

''We're not at least friends?'' Magnus asks and Alec swallows, feeling his heart thud against his chest. ''We talked about stuff and your family -''

''It was just for the art, okay? Get over it,'' Alec harshly says - maybe a little too harshly before turning around and leaving Magnus there standing like a fool. 

Alec hates the feeling that makes his breath painful and his heart heavy and suffocated. He can't even focus on class because the pain is great every time he looks at Magnus, who isn't focusing either.

He runs out after the class before Magnus can even see him, hurrying home on a jogging phase. 

Alec isn't really made out for friendships. 

-

Alec lies on his bed, eyes closed as the smooth flooding music echoes in the walls of his room. It makes him feels less... Less like everything's wrong. It makes some certain things right - lie calming down Alec's nervousness a tad bit. 

Alec doesn't notice the door to his room opening or the steps approaching the bed. He only whimpers out when the bed next to him dips, a noticeable weight pressing on him. 

''M-Magnus, how-how did get in?'' He asks and sits up. 

''Isabelle,'' is the only thing he says. ''Look, we really need to settle this. I need to know why you cut me off like I'm nothing and what happened. It is not only because of the works.''

''Yes, it -''

''No, it's not, Alexander,'' Magnus says loudly with raised brows and Alec shuts down, eyes shooting into his lap. ''Look, I'm not angry. I'm just... Disappointed because I've had a really nice time with you. And I don't - I don't know what went wrong -''

''Magnus, I'm gay,'' Alec blurts out.

''Yes, I know.''

''And you're _bisexual_ ,'' Magnus nods again with a small smile. ''And because of this people will be calling you and me faggots and whatever and I don't want that, alright?''

''Wait that's - Is this what this is about? Why are you being distant? The faggot thing?'' Magnus asks and takes a step forward. Alec doesn't nod or shake his head but the nervous look on his face confirms it. ''you are so stupid.''

''Wha -''

''I've been called those my whole life, I don't care anymore,'' Magnus says. ''I cannot believe I kissed you and then you just ignored me because of that.''

''Well, I saw your face and I didn't want that you'd feel that way because of me.''

''They will call me a faggot with or without you, idiot.'' Magnus scolds again and Alec releases a sigh. ''I can't believe - Do you know how worried I was?'' Magnus asks furiously, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Alec takes a deep breath, ''I'm sorry. And yes, I do want to be your friend. I really, really do.'' Alec confesses softly, eyes still only taking brief glances at Magnus. 

''So... Just friends?'' Magnus' voice oozes nervousness and a small smile tries to make it's way to Alec's lips. 

Alec carefully intertwines their fingers loosely. He leans in, hesitantly leaning his head into the crook of Magnus' neck. His lips softly press a wet peck there, trailing it slowly up to his jaw before meeting his cheek. Magnus releases a relieved sigh, jaw tilting slightly to give Alec more access. Alec moves entirely on Magnus' lap, connecting their lips together with his hands placed on Magus' soft and warm cheeks. ''More than,'' Alec whispers and Magnus pushes their bodies to the bed. 

''I'm glad. I really am.''

''I'm sorry,'' Alec repeats, finishing off the kiss with a swirl of his tongue on Magnus top lip. He puts his head to lie against Magnus' chest. ''Just didn't want to see you like that.''

And Magnus never really looked like that anymore. Not with Alec constantly smiling and gazing at him through days and weeks and years. 


End file.
